Brianna's story at Coates
by Catfish22
Summary: I don't even know anymore. It was meant to be about Briana at Coates, but I might have got a bit sidetracked. I KNOW Lana didn't go to Coates, it's an AU (ish), deal with it.
1. Brianna's first day

"What's your name?"

"Brianna."

"Well, Brianna, welcome to Coates. I hope you have a good time here." Then Taylor sniggered. "You'd be lucky if you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Then Taylor walked away.

Brianna was in her dorm room when Lana walked in.

"Are you my new roommate?" asked Lana.

"Yes. Who are you?"

Lana saw some of herself in the new girl, and allowed herself to smile slightly.

"I'm Lana."

"Hi Lana. My name is Brianna."

"Okay Brianna, let me tell you some of the ground rules here at Coates. One, Avoid Drake Merwin. Two, Do _not _get in between Caine and Diana. And three, look tough and don't let anyone push you around. For some reason, I don't think you will have a problem with number three." Lana smiled.

"Who are Drake, Caine and Diana?

Lana stared at her as if she was an idiot. Then she remembered that she was new, and let her off.

"Drake is a sadist psycho, Diana is the prettiest girl in school, Caine is the hottest guy in school, and do _not_ get in between them, because Caine + Diana are the King and Queen of Coates."

"Anyone else I should watch out for?" asked Brianna.

"Not really," replied Lana. " Maybe Taylor."

"Taylor? She showed me around!"

"Did she now?" Lana raised her eyebrows. "Did she say anything about Caine?"

"Why? What about Caine?"

Lana laughed at Brianna's innocence. "Everyone in the school knows that Taylor likes Caine. Except Caine."

"Oh. Why should I watch out for her?"

"She's not bad," answered Lana. "She's just… a little… unpredictable. You'll see."

"Okay. Who else are we sharing a room with?" asked Brianna.

"Oh, just another girl called Dekka."


	2. The Conversation

Dekka was walking to her room. She wanted to meet the new girl before dinner. But on her way to the room, she nearly bumped into Caine and Drake, who seemed to be having some kind of argument. Reacting quickly, she slipped into a doorway and listened to their conversation.

"She's a 3."

"She can't be! Anyway, how would you know, Drake?"

"Diana told me." Drake said this as if he was smirking, Dekka guessed, but she couldn't see.

"When were you talking to Diana! Last time you two were somewhere without me, Diana ended up with a black eye and bruises!"

"Well, this time was different. We discussed it in a simple and diplomatic way."

Caine snorted. "As if. Anyway, where is Diana? I need to find her. I don't trust you, Drake."

"No one does. I like it that way. Anyway, she's probably in the library."

Drake walked off back the way they'd come, but Caine walked towards where Dekka was hiding, and through the doorway. Caine looked over and spotted her.

"Hello Dekka. Having a nice time listening to our conversation?"

Dekka knew she couldn't deny it, so she just looked away from him.

"Well, remember, I know things about you that – well, it wouldn't increase your popularity if people knew them, would it? Now, I don't know how much you heard, but I'm not taking any chances. If any of this leaks – you know what will happen, don't you?"

Dekka just nodded. Caine smirked at her, then walked towards the library.

As she walked back to the room, she felt uncomfortable. Suppose someone else knew, and they leaked the information? Then Caine would punish her. That didn't bear thinking about.

"Oh, sorry Lana, I didn't expect you to be there," apologised Dekka, because she had just opened the door and it had hit Lana in the side.

"It's fine. Oh, and I nearly forgot. This is Brianna."

Brianna looked at Dekka. They were roughly the same height, so neither of them had to look down at the other.

"Hi Brianna. Hope you, um, have a good time here?"

"Taylor already said that I'd be lucky if I do."

Lana looked at her watch. "Come on, guys. Brianna, I'll lead you to the canteen."

Brianna looked at her sceptically. "I think I can find my own way there, thanks."

Dekka looked at Lana, and laughed. "She's a mini version of you, Lana."

Both Brianna and Lana scowled at her. "I'm _taller _than her." protested Brianna.


	3. Breakfast

It was Brianna's first day of lessons. She woke up by being shaken by Lana. She looked around groggily at her unfamiliar surroundings, until she gained control of her senses and remembered where she was.

"What time is it?" asked Brianna.

"You have a watch" said Lana.

"I do? Oh, yeah. It's… 8:10." She looked at Lana and Dekka, who were both nearly dressed. "How long have you been up?"

"About 15 minutes," replied Dekka. "You should probably start getting ready."

"Yeah."

By the time Brianna was ready, it was 8:25. According to Lana, Brianna took too long in the shower, to which Brianna protested. They walked to breakfast together. As they walked down the stretch of floor in between the tables from the door to the food, Lana pointed out certain things.

"Don't spill or drop your food, you'll get laughed at. Like that kid. Don't trip over. Don't walk into Drake. Do _not _throw up. Don't-"

"Okay, I get it! You can stop now. These were the kind of things I _didn't _do at my old school."

"What was your old school like?" asked Dekka. Brianna looked confused, turned around, then spotted Dekka and looked startled, as if she forgot that Dekka was there.

"Oh, just like any other school."

"This isn't 'any other school' here," Lana reminded her.

"Well, my school was rough. People didn't bother me because no one wanted to pick a fight with me. But other people, well, they had a bad time. There were lots of bullies there."

No one could think of anything to say to that, so they went to get their food, being careful _not _to drop it, and walked to a table.

"What's your first lesson?" asked Lana.

"Ummmm, let me check." Brianna got out her new schedule. "Geography."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Miss Edwardson."

"Okay. Whatever you do, don't get caught talking. Miss Edwardson, well, let's just say, she doesn't like people talking."

While Lana gave Brianna the basic details about every teacher, Dekka saw Drake walk past their table.

"Hello Dekka. I was wondering, if you'd do some of my homework for me?"

"Oh, piss off, Drake. Why would you even think of asking me that?" replied Dekka.

"Because I happen to know Caine very well, and I also know that if some… information, were to be…. leaked, then Caine would blame you."

Dekka went pale. Drake could now blackmail if he wanted, and she could do nothing. She glared at Drake.

"Good. I'll take that as a yes, then." Drake fake smiled at her, and stalked off. It was all Dekka could do not to attack him.

"Dekka? Come on, we'll be late!" Lana was speaking to her, however, because she'd been fantasizing over what she'd do to Drake, she didn't hear.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Dekka saw Brianna and Lana chatting happily away. She now felt doubly miserable. Lana and her never particularly got on, and now Brianna was Lana's new best friend, Dekka knew she would be ignored.

She wished Brianna would be her friend. Brianna was one of the happiest people she knew. She was entertaining, fun, bubbly and interesting. But Dekka knew that she was too quiet for Brianna to ever like her. _Shame, _she thought.


	4. Geography

"Okay, class, I am going to put you into groups. So , the first group is Bug, Penny and Katy. Group 2….And the last group, group 5, is Taylor, Diana, and…. Brianna?"

"Here, Miss Edwardson." Miss Edwardson looked at Brianna, and her face cleared.

"Oh, you're the new girl." Miss Edwardson started muttering to herself. "Brianna, new girl…"

Brianna looked over at Taylor and Diana, who were already scowling at each other.

_Oh, dear, _thought Briana. _This will be… interesting. _

"So class, in your groups, you will be reading this information, discussing ideas about how to answer the question _quietly, _and then you will work separately on your piece of writing on how to answer the question. Off you go."

"So, guys. How should we do this? Should we each read a sheet then pass them around? Or should we all read one sheet? Aloud or in our heads?"

Diana looked at Taylor, exasperated. "Why don't we all read one sheet at a time in our heads?"

"Because then it would take longer." Taylor replied.

"But _you _suggested it!"

Brianna decided it was time to intervene. "You do realise, you're arguing over how we should read some information on a sheet. Now do you see how ridiculous that sounds? Here," shoving a piece of paper in their hands. "Read these, then pass them around when you're done. Agreed?"

Taylor opened her mouth, probably to protest that what Brianna had said was her idea, but a look from Brianna stopped her in her tracks. "Good." Brianna answered her own question.

While they were reading, Diana mouthed a 'thanks' at Brianna. Brianna grinned, then glanced over at Taylor and rolled her eyes.

Taylor finished reading her sheets quicker than the other two. She glared at them while they were reading. Brianna seemed to annoy her for some reason. _She's too cocky, _thought Taylor. _Pride comes before a fall, my darling Brianna._

"Class, you have 10 minutes left. What you don't do in the lesson, you will have to finish for homework."

"Okay. So I think, that there will be a submarine that will staple the plates together, but in around ten years, because we don't have the right technology yet." Taylor decided.

Diana really disliked Taylor. She had a crush on Caine, which she didn't like. Also, the way she spoke, and what she said, was just really irritating.

"How do you know that they will have the right technology in ten years?" asked Diana.

"I _don't_!" exclaimed Taylor. "That's the point! No one does! I gave an estimate of ten years until they have the right technology."

Brianna sighed, and fiddled with her pen in her hand. She decided to work on her own, as she knew that she would never get any work done with Diana and Taylor.

"Don't you agree, Brianna?"

Brianna looked up, to see Diana and Taylor looking at her expectantly.

"Agree with what?" asked Brianna.

"Okay, class!" announced Miss Edwardson. "Excuse me! Stop talking!"

Miss Edwardson had a tough time making herself heard over the constant, over-excited chattering of the children.

"_Silence!" _yelled Miss Edwardson. At last, the class was silent. She sighed.

"That was a _disgraceful_ amount of noise. As I was _trying_ to say, any unfinished work, should now be completed for Wednesday's lesson. Class dismissed."

Diana gave one last reproachful look at Taylor, and walked out the classroom.


	5. Hacked

Lana and Brianna were now firm friends. Although they only had a few classes together, they spent as much time together out of class as they could.

"Hey, Brianna?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, why were you sent to Coates?"

Brianna smiled and said, "Every other school that I've been to told my parents that I have attention problems, I answer back to teachers, I'm generally rude, and need to be kept in check. My parents thought that Coates would help me."

"Are they wrong?" asked Lana.

"I don't know. I've only been here two days."

Lana was about to reply, when a boy who was walking down the corridor saw Lana and ran up to her.

"Lana! I've been looking for you!" exclaimed the boy breathlessly. _He obviously doesn't run much,_ thought Brianna.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Lana.

"I fixed the bug on the computer, and it turns out, that someone in this school has hacked it!"

"What does that even mean?"

Jack looked at her as if she was mad. "It means that someone has hacked your account, and put a bug on there! You know what a bug is, right?" Jack looked at Lana hopefully. When he got a blank stare, he sighed. "Meet me in the library in five." Then he ran off.

"Who was _that_?" asked Brianna.

Lana laughed a little. "That," she said, "Is Computer Jack. He's a computer nerd."

"I figured." Brianna laughed as well.

"Anyway, I better go see what happened to my account. See ya!"

"Hey, aren't I coming?" asked Brianna, catching up with Lana. Together, they walked to the library.

"Lana! Oh, and, um, hi Lana's friend?"

"My name's Brianna. Hi, Computer Jack."

"Hi Brianna."

"Anyway, enough with the chit-chat. What happened to my computer?"

Jack thought for a moment – probably contemplating on how to make it easier for Lana to understand. Then he said, "Your account has been hacked into by someone in this school. But the problem is, changing your password won't help. I can't explain to you what happened, you wouldn't understand. What you need to know is that whoever hacked your account can access everything on there. And, if it wasn't for a slight glitch in the system, and you hadn't have told me, no one would have known."

Lana looked at Jack. "Oh."

"That's all you have to say?" Brianna looked at Lana. "Honestly Lana, I thought you would have had more to say than that." Brianna turned and looked at Jack. "Jack, you can't tell anyone that we know about this. We have to see what happens on Lana's account. I don't know many people here, as I'm new, but you guys put together should be able to narrow this down to a few suspects. Look carefully at what they do, and think about who would do it. Okay?"

Lana smiled. "It's good to have someone who's like me as a friend," said Lana, "because then if I'm lost for words, you'll always be there to have some for me. Bye, Jack!"

"Bye, Computer Jack." Brianna would call Jack 'Computer Jack' from now on.

"Bye guys."


	6. Taylor and the Truth

Dekka was in detention, for not doing her homework. She had spent too long on Drake's homework to do her own. It was the last five minutes before detention finished. For her detention punishment, she had to sort out lost property. It was a truly disgusting job, picking out sweaty sports tops, and having to turn them over until she found a name tag. Just as she had sorted a pair of sweaty shorts with no label, she heard a teacher saying that she could go. Dekka couldn't get out of the room quick enough.

Coming out, she bumped into Drake, and groaned. She couldn't have had worse luck.

"Oh, hey Dekka!" Drake said, pretending to be happy to see her. "Yeah, so, I was talking to Taylor, and I accidently let slip some information that I shouldn't have…"

Dekka glared at Drake, who simply smiled, and walked off. Dekka was puzzled. _I would have thought that Drake would have blackmailed me for longer, _thought Dekka. _Something seems weird._

Diana was in the library, reading a book, when Taylor walked in. Diana started to get up and walk out, when Taylor stopped her.

"What do you want," sighed Diana.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something that you already know," said Taylor.

"Please don't. I have enough going on without you bothering me."

Taylor looked hurt. "What, didn't you want to know that I know about Lana? Being a three bar?"

Diana stopped trying to escape, and looked at Taylor hard. She didn't know whether to pretend that it wasn't true, or whether to ask who told her. In the end, she told Taylor "Come with me."

For once, Taylor followed with no argument.

Caine was laying on his bed when Diana and Taylor walked in. He looked at both of them pointedly, then shot a questioning look at Diana.

"Taylor, why don't you tell Caine what you just told me?" It was a question, but the way Diana said it, it could be considered as a demand.

"Certainly." Taylor smiled, looked at Caine who was sitting up on his bed, interested.

"I never knew, that Lana could be so _powerful_, did you Caine? I mean, three is quite powerful."

Caine looked at Diana, then spoke to Taylor calmly. "Where did you hear that, Taylor?"

Taylor broke her mask for a split second. It was such a quick emotion, that no one other than Caine would have noticed it.

"I keep my sources a secret."

"Thank you Taylor. You can go now."

Taylor left the room, after having one last look at Caine.


	7. Possibilities are endless

"Well, I got an email from your account saying that I annoy you. Who would want to say that?"

Brianna and Lana were looking at their computer accounts, trying to figure out who could have hacked Lana's account.

"Someone who doesn't like me and you being friends. Where's your brain today?" asked Lana.

"Dekka?"

"Could be."

"Yeah, but it could also be someone who wants us to think that Dekka hacked it. After all, I'm sure Dekka wouldn't be that obvious." Lana thought about Brianna's point for a while, then sighed.

"This is hard. Let's take a break." Brianna agreed, and they walked to the canteen together.

Caine knew that Dekka was one of the only people that knew about Lana, but he also remembered Taylor's expression when he asked how she knew. He was confused – Taylor and Dekka weren't exactly friends, so why would she not want to snitch on her? Also, that expression that he had seen on Taylor's face – it was fear. But Taylor had no reason to be afraid of Dekka. _Not unless she knows what Dekka doesn't even know herself,_ thought Caine.

"Are you okay? How does she know?" Diana's questions awoke him from his daydream.

"That's what I was trying to understand, until you interrupted me," snapped Caine.

"Sorry," replied Diana meekly.

"No, it's fine. Diana, have you seen Dekka?"

Diana knew better than to question Caine. "No, but she'll probably be in the library."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye," Diana said, but Caine had already left the room.


	8. Two Conversations

Taylor's phone started vibrating. She saw she had a text. It was an unknown number, but Taylor knew who it was from.

07530277321: Taylor?

Taylor: Yes?

07530277321: Are you still in control of Lana's account?

Taylor: Yes. Why, are you feeling guilty? You should have thought about it before helping me. That was always your problem.

07530277321: I think you should be careful.

Taylor: Why?

07530277321: Because Brianna and Lana are doing some detective work. They're trying to find out who is hacking their account.

Taylor: Don't worry, I'm always careful. I'll get back at Diana first, then I'll just not do anything, let them think I'm not on there anymore. Then, I'll… I'll think of something.

Taylor: I know what I'm going to do. And I know you have good reasons to help me, my friend.

Taylor smiled, deleted the texts and switched off her phone.

Caine entered the library. Dekka was sitting in a chair in the corner. Caine made a beeline for her.

'Hi Dekka.'

'I didn't say anything! I didn't even know what you were talking about. Don't tell them!'

'Don't worry, I wasn't going to. Not yet, anyway.'

'I think Drake told Taylor. That's what he said.'

Caine looked at Dekka. She wasn't the kind of person who could lie. Not like him, or Drake, or Diana. He thought, and then got up.

'I'm going to find Drake. I'm not going to tell them.'

'Thanks.' Dekka was relieved. How could she bear anyone else knowing what she had done? But she didn't regret it. No, she had wanted to do it. But now the game had changed. Brianna was here. Dekka couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster when Brianna was around. She knew she was a lesbian. She was pretty sure Brianna wasn't. Even if she was, she wouldn't like Dekka. But if she knew what Dekka was doing – she wouldn't even like her as a friend.

_What have I got myself into?_ She thought.


	9. The Backstory

Dahra was lying on the bed in the room she shared with Taylor. She hated her roommate. Taylor and her had nothing in common. Suddenly, the door burst open and in the doorway stood Diana.

'Haven't you heard of knocking?' asked Dahra, but she was used to it. She did share a room with Taylor, after all.

'Hi, Dahra.' Diana walked into her room, and shut the door behind her. 'Is Taylor here?'

'Does it look like it?' replied Dahra. She wondered why she was talking back to Diana like this. It was well known that if Diana wanted to, she could get Caine to ruin anyone reputation – or just get Drake to pay them a visit. Dahra shuddered at the thought.

'It must be lonely, in here by yourself.'

'I'm used to it. Taylor's always doing her own stuff. We don't get on. But anyway, I'm not by myself, you're here.'

Diana's face showed interest, no devious or cunning smiles flashed across her face. Dahra found herself relaxing.

'What does Taylor when she's not here?'

This remark brought a look of suspicion across Dahra's face. Diana immediately knew she'd gone too far, too quickly.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Oh, I was just curious. Anyway, I have to go now, Dahra. I'll see you around!'

Diana left the room. Dahra watched her go. Why was she interested in her and Taylor? She didn't like Taylor, but she wasn't going to start spilling secrets to Diana. Dahra was a bit of a loner here at Coates. She didn't have a best friend. She often went unnoticed. However, this was useful, as it allowed her to learn many secrets. Dahra realised that she could use the secrets to gain friends and power in the school. She got up, and made her way to Diana's room.

_About a year ago_

_Taylor and Lana walked to their maths class together. They had been best friends for three years now. They saw a girl called Penny, who walked up to them. Penny looked at both of them, and asked them,_

'_Can you keep a secret?'_

'_Course we can!' Taylor grinned._

'_Ok.' Penny took a deep breath. 'Caine and Diana broke up.'_

_Taylor and Lana looked at each other. This was a great secret! But then they realised what this would mean. They both liked Caine. This wasn't a problem when he was together with Diana. But now their friendship was at stake over a boy. The classic teenage girl situation._

'_Hi Diana! Can I sit with you today?' Lana asked._

'_What do you want?' asked Diana warily._

'_I just want to sit with you, but if you don't want me, I'll sit somewhere else.'_

_Diana realised her mistake. People were always useful. 'No, come back! I'm sorry!'_

_Lana turned back. 'Is it true that you and Caine broke up?'_

_Diana laughed. 'No! I just started that rumour to see how quickly it would get around. And as I only told Drake this morning, it sure did go around fast!'_

'_Penny told me and Taylor just now. I think it's because she knows Taylor likes Caine.' Lana left out the fact that she liked Caine too._

'_Let's have some fun with Taylor then, shall we?' A cunning smile appeared on Diana's face._

_Lana smiled. This would be fun!_


	10. The Backstory Part 2

Caine stormed into Drake's room, not bothering to knock.

'Hello Caine, chatty as usual.' joked Drake.

'Why did you tell Taylor about Lana being a three bar, Drake?'

Drake smiled. His eyes gleamed. 'Don't you remember when Lana and Taylor were best friends? And when Lana played a trick on Taylor? And now, they haven't been friends since? I'm sure Taylor would love to get her own back.'

Caine groaned. Trust Drake! Taylor would now use this information badly for sure. But wait a minute. How did Taylor know about the bar system and what it meant? Only he, Diana, and Drake knew about that.

'Drake, how does Taylor know what bars are?'

'I think Diana might have told Lana, who might have told Taylor, who will probably tell the whole school…'

'Drake, you haven't heard the end of this!'

Caine got up, and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

_About a year ago_

'Okay, so I tell Taylor that she should go and ask Caine out, and Caine doesn't know anything about the rumour, right?' asked Lana.

Diana considered. 'Yes, but I can't guarantee that Caine hasn't heard the rumour.'

'Look, there's Taylor. See you in a minute then.'

Lana walked towards her best friend. _It's only a prank, _she thought. _Taylor won't mind. Will she?_

'Hey, Taylor!'

'Go away.' Taylor replied, her hands in her pockets and her head down.

'Are you alright?' Lana was genuinely concerned, all thoughts about Caine and the rumour forgotten.

'Does it look like it?' Lana supressed a smile at this. 'I asked Caine out.'

Lana stared at her.

'What….. did he say?'

Diana suddenly came running up.

'Hi Taylor. Seen Caine recently?' said Diana. Lana put her head in her hands.

'Yes, I just did. Thanks for not telling me that you are still together.'

'Well, that was just a rumour. You shouldn't believe them.'

Lana looked up. 'Taylor… I already knew that the rumour wasn't true.'

Taylor looked at her, her face emotionless. 'I thought you were my friend. I guess you just prefer that manipulative, lying, _fake _creature there to me. I honestly thought you had better taste, Lana.'

'How dare you call me that! Well, Taylor, let's just set some things straight here. _You _are a _nobody_. Insult me all you like – you know you can't touch me, or my reputation, you can only damage yours.'

'Taylor, stop overreacting! It was just a joke. You obviously can't take one. And there's nothing wrong with Diana!'

Taylor looked shocked – then she resumed her previous poker face. 'Alright then, _Lana_.' Then she turned on her heel and walked away.


	11. Uncovered Secrets

Dahra was sitting at a lunch table with Diana. She was a little overwhelmed, as she had always been a nobody, but here she was, sitting with Diana, the centre of attention. She shuffled her salad around her plate. Dahra didn't feel hungry that day, she felt a little sick. She knew what Taylor was doing, and she knew that if she told anyone, especially Diana, Taylor would do something to her. She didn't think Taylor was a bad person – that wasn't it. It was more like Taylor just needed to feel equal, even above everyone else, and that wasn't the case.

'I've heard her sometimes, talking to Dekka. They think I'm asleep, but I listen. It was Dekka who hacked into Lana's account, but only because Taylor asked – no, told her to. But I know Dekka also doesn't like her roommate. Anyway, they were planning to do something – to get back at you for something, I don't know. I also sometimes hear Taylor mentioning something about 'bars'. Like, in her sleep, she says things like 'he's a two bar'. I don't know what that is, maybe you do.'

Diana listening carefully, and at the end, nodded. 'Yes, I do. Hey Dahra, could you carry on listening out for what Taylor says? And, try not to get caught, because then she won't talk in front of you anymore.'

Dahra agreed, but not because Diana had suggested the idea. Dahra listened to everyone, because they all trusted her with their secrets. And now she was betraying their trust, by telling Diana secrets because it meant she had a friend. A 'popular' friend. Since when had Dahra cared about popularity anyway?

Brianna was alone in her room with Dekka, as Lana was talking to Jack.

'Who would have hacked Lana's account, Dekka?'

Dekka looked uncormfortable.

'Someone who wants to get back at Lana, maybe?' replied Dekka.

Brianna rolled her eyes. 'We got that far, genius.'

Dekka had mixed feelings. She didn't know if she should drop a hint about Taylor or not. In the end, she decided to give Brianna a clue.

'Hey, Brianna? I've got an idea.' Brianna turned around, interested. 'Why don't you get Jack to track the login times on Lana's account? Then we could see who was using the computer at that time, and get closer to catching the person!'

'That's a really good idea, Dekka! I'm going to go and tell Jack and Lana. See you later!'

Dekka watched as Brianna let the room. God, she loved Brianna. She hoped that they caught Taylor and she was left out of it.


	12. Spies

_11:00 25/03/2009 – Logged In_

_11:11 25/03/2009 – Logged Out_

_16:49 30/03/2009 – Logged In_

'That's the last three activities on the account' said Jack, handing Lana a piece of paper.

'Well, the first two were me.' Lana handed the paper to Brianna.

After scanning the paper carefully, Brianna handed it back to Jack and said 'But the account hasn't been logged out of. And it's 16:52 now. Does that mean… Lana, the person must be on your account now! We need to check all the computers!'

The three decided to split up, and check each of the school's computers. Brianna was going to check the ones in the library. It was quiet – even more so than usual, for a library. The computer screens up ahead illuminated the room. Brianna squinted – there was a figure at one of the computers! Brianna boldly switched on the light and strode towards the computers, only to have a wave of disappointment overcome her. The person at the computer was the librarian.

'Oh, hello, Brianna! Why are you here so late?' asked Mrs Trevor the librarian.

'I was finishing an assignment, but I was looking for my partner. You haven't seen anyone at these computers, have you?'

'Who's your partner, love?'

'Uh…' Brianna suddenly forgot everyone that he had met at her time in Coates. 'Dekka.'

Mrs Trevor thought, and then smiled. 'Ah, yes. Dekka left only a few minutes ago! I think she was checking her emails.'

Brianna raised her eyebrows. 'That's very helpful, Mrs Trevor. Goodbye!'

'Do you know what 'bars' are, Dekka?'

Dekka sat miserably next to Taylor. She shook her head.

'Lana told me about a year ago. Diana can tell if you have any.'

'Great.' Replied Dekka. Taylor had just made her delete an email from one of Lana's teachers. It would mean that Lana wouldn't be able to complete her homework.

'I'm a two-bar.' Taylor said.

Dekka finally lost it. 'Look Taylor. I don't give a _fuck_ about your stupid bars. You've blackmailed me to betray my friends, and- '

Taylor snorted. 'Friends? Is Lana your friend then?' Dekka said nothing. 'Exactly. Now, Dekka. I need you to do one more thing for me, then we can leave Lana's account and you will be safe. OK?'

'What is it?' asked Dekka. Taylor smiled and began to talk. What she didn't realise was Dahra was listening from outside the room.


	13. Confrontation

Brianna couldn't understand. Dekka was the one who had given her the hint about checking the login times in the first place, so why would she try to get herself caught? She knew she had to tell Lana and Jack about her discovery, but she decided that she should understand why Dekka was behind it all first. She went back up to their room, where Lana was telling Jack how she hadn't found anyone looking at the computers in the ICT room. Sitting miserably on her bed was Dekka, who after seeing the look in Brianna's eyes when she came in the room, understood what had happened. She followed Brianna outside.

"Why did you do it, Dekka? At first we thought it was jealousy, but I don't want to insult you by thinking you're that shallow. You're clever, Dekka, and I know you would have a better reason than that."

Dekka looked down at the floor, not fully able to meet Brianna's eyes. She wasn't sure whether to tell the truth, about Taylor, because that would have a worse outcome than losing friendships with Brianna and Lana. On the other hand, Lana and Brianna would help her, and she knew that Diana wanted to pick a fight with Taylor, so it was better to be on Diana's good side.

"I have nothing against either of you. I mean sure, sometimes I feel excluded and stuff, but I like both of you. I wold never have done it if I hadn't been pressured into it."

This was news. Brianna liked secrets, and she could feel her eyes light up, a small smile flickered onto her face.

"Who pressured you, Dekka?"

After glancing to her left and right, even though they both knew the corridor was empty, she whispered "Taylor."

Inside the room, Lana and Jack had realised that Dekka had left as soon as Brianna had poked her head in. They also knew Brianna hadn't told them about what she had discovered. Putting two and two together, they put their heads to the door, hoping that Brianna and Dekka would still be outside.

"Taylor? Oh… That's beginning to make sense. But Dekka, you seem terrified to talk about her. What hold does she have over you that makes you have to do this?"

"She said she would tell everyone that I hacked your account."

"But now we know you didn't. At least, not technically. So what's the problem now?"

Dekka hesitated. She knew it was also because Taylor had threatened to tell Brianna that Dekka had a crush on her, God knows how she figured that one out. Instead she avoided the question, and replied "I guess old habits die hard, I've been blackmailed before. I do know that she is going to do something to Diana, and probably Lana too."

At this point, Lana opened the door. Before Brianna could make any excuses, Lana simply said "I've been listening, I know it's not her fault". Jack appeared from the doorway, after waiting behind because he hated confrontations.

"We need to find out a way to sort Taylor out. She's always planning something." he decided.


	14. Diana gets involved

Diana was sitting at the computers when her phone buzzed. She unlocked it and saw that there was a text from an unknown number. She didn't have many people's numbers, so this wasn't surprising, but most people also didn't know hers, which confused her. The text was a long message, and when Diana had read it she knew exactly who had sent it.

_Been asking around, heard that T is gonna tell people about your bars thing. Is also gonna tell something about L and these bars. Seems like people won't believe her, but T is queen of gossip, and is usually never wrong, so actually is very possible. Also L and B know who hacked the account, maybe you could work with them, but you tend to be more of a lone wolf, I don't know. _

Diana smiled, impressed at how good at finding out secrets Dahra was_. God knows how she got my number. She could be useful, _thought Diana.

The knock on the door made Dekka jump. She got up to open it, but Diana had opened it anyway.

'You really should lock your door', remarked Diana, looking around at the room curiously, even though she had been in here previously.

'Who are you looking for?'

Diana looked at Dekka with raised eyebrows. 'Why, were you not expecting it to be you I was looking for? As a matter of fact, I was looking for Lana, but I'm sure that we can chat a little while we wait for her.'

Dekka wearily looked at Diana. 'What is it this time?'

'You are the only one who Taylor trusts.' When Diana said the word 'trusts', Dekka raised her eyebrows.

'Well, okay, maybe not 'trusts', but she tells you everything she does, and she knows she has a hold over you. I've had people reliably tell me rumours and other information about Taylor, but you are the only one who can get me correct information directly. It's… _important _to me to know what Taylor is doing, because it could be damaging to certain people, and there are certain things I don't need getting around.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'I need you to tell me everything she does. By everything, I mean reasonably, not what time she is eating lunch or anything like that. Screenshot texts, forward me any emails, I don't know. This is very important, Dekka.'

Lana burst through the door, but at the sight of the two girls, one looking down and the other looking suspiciously at the door, Lana walked protectively over to Dekka. Diana's face changed to her mask of innocence, but Lana wasn't fooled. Her first thought was that Diana was threatening Dekka or trying to blackmail her, because Lana knew Diana well. Diana knew she wasn't wrong, but Lana thought that Diana's intentions were bad, when for once they were working in Lana's favour.

'I know you think I'm trying to blackmail Dekka into doing something for me. Well, I am trying to get her to do something for me, but I'm not blackmailing her – someone else already took that spot. I'm actually just protecting her from a certain girl who's trying to destroy my secrets and lots of people' reputations. Any guesses who? Oh, and I know it was Taylor who hacked your account, not Dekka, I can't believe you would underestimate my sources like that.'

Lana considered Diana's words. She seemed sincere, and it was obvious that she was on Dekka's side in this. However, she doubted whether Diana cared about what would happen to Dekka after she had got her information from Taylor, and if Taylor found out. She knew, however, that Diana would be able to deal with the issue of Taylor better than any of them could without her.

'Alright. What do you want?'


	15. Freak

Dekka was always nervous when she was with Taylor, but today it was worse than usual. Taylor was always ahead of the game when it came to secrets, and she was constantly paranoid that Taylor knew about her spying on her. It would be bad for Diana because Taylor wouldn't trust her anymore, but it would be even worse for Dekka because Taylor would tell Brianna everything and she wouldn't be able to face her.

'Taylor, what exactly _are _these bar things? You were telling me the other day, but I had a few things on my mind, so could you tell me again?'

Taylor considered. 'Yes, but later. And if I don't get around to it, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.'

Dekka stared at her. This wasn't meant to happen, Taylor was meant to tell her about the bars so Dekka could find out what she knew! Luckily, Diana had anticipated that this would happen, so she said her second prepared line.

'Taylor, I heard something about Dahra. I heard she is working with Diana to find out about what we're doing.'

Taylor laughed. 'What we're doing? You mean, what _you're _doing. Anyone checks any records, I'm clean. Anyway, where did you hear that? You never were good at distinguishing between reliable and unreliable sources. Do you really think Diana is always telling the truth?'

Dekka didn't reply. She had no more prepared lines. Instead, she asked 'Where are we going?'

'You'll see. We're nearly there, anyway.'

Which didn't fill Dekka with confidence because they were headed towards the library, where Lana and Diana were.

Lana slapped Diana, who was intensely looking at the computer and seemed to not be aware of the outside world at all.

'Diana! Taylor is here with Dekka. It obviously didn't work. They're coming _here!_' hissed Lana.

Diana sighed. 'Relax, Lana. You obviously don't deal with silly little girl drama very often. Maybe not even since Taylor and you fell out over Caine and she never stopped sulking.'

'That was uncalled for, Diana! But we have bigger issues right now.'

Taylor reached their table, and hit the desk with her hands. Shaking her head, she raised her eyebrows at Diana and Lana, as if their attempts to stop her were like a fly trying to escape a spider's web.

'I'm not going to tell everyone about your weirdo _freak_ bar things. Yet. First I'm gonna find your little blondie friend and tell her about Dekka here dreaming about her one day magically loving her back.'

'Leave Dekka alone.' Lana stood up.

'Oh, look at Lana, all defensive, thinking I only insulted Dekka just then. No, you're one of the freaks too. Don't look surprised, you knew all about your unnatural… power things. Did you think I wouldn't know why you were talking to Diana these last weeks?'

Lana looked at Diana, confused. 'Is she crazy? She's crazy, right? What the _hell _are bars? Everyone keeps talking about them.' Lana's face fell as she realised Taylor hadn't been lying.

'So she never told you? Typical Diana. Always lying, even to her 'friends''. Taylor made quotation marks while saying this. 'Well, let me fill you in. Bars are the measurement of how strong your power is. You, my friend, are a 3-bar. That's pretty strong. So you can go all freak-mode with your new powers if you want, but not until I've warned everyone so no one will go close enough to you for you to be able to use them.'

Dekka, who had been standing silently, watching the scene like the usual spectator she was, butted in. 'But Taylor, you said you were a 2-bar.'

Taylor suddenly turned to Dekka, and violently said 'I'm not. Shut up. I am _not _a freak. That was before I knew what bars were. I _know _that I don't have any of this unnatural crap.'

Diana smiled, sensing an opportunity. 'In denial are we, Taylor? Because I could grab your hand now and set straight all the facts. Of course, you'd say I was lying, but we both know the truth, don't we? So if you want to go telling everyone about the bars, go ahead. But don't forget, I'll be there to remind everyone that you are one of them too.'

Taylor glared at Diana, knowing she had lost. 'One day, bitch. One day.'

And with that, Taylor left the library.


	16. Three Bars

While the scene in the library was taking place, Brianna was with Jack. They had been told by Dahra that Drake had been part of this whole thing, because he had told Taylor about the bar system. When they asked Dahra what exactly this bar system was however she either didn't know, or didn't want to tell them she knew, so they were still left without any answers.

'Bit stupid, isn't it?'

'What?' replied Jack. He had given up trying to hack Taylor's account because Taylor had obviously prepared herself for this by getting someone better than him to protect her account. Not that he liked admitting someone was better than him at computers.

'All this business about Taylor. Like, great, she hacked Lana's account, so what? Why is this such a big deal anyway?'

Jack shrugged his skinny shoulders. 'Just some stupid drama? I don't know. I just do what they want me to when it comes to technology, and I don't question it. Questioning things never seems to get anyone anywhere at this school.'

'You shouldn't just let people walk over you like that. You need to grow up. Stand up to them. Why do you think people ask you to do things for them? Because they know you will. Next time, try saying something like, I dunno, 'What's in it for me?' That would make them respect you more.'

Jack laughed. 'No, it would just make them bully me. I mean, look at me. I'm just a weedy little nerd, who they know they can just wrap around their finger.'

'Don't say that. I think you're quite cute actually.'

Jack smiled nervously at Brianna. After taking in some of what she said about being more confident, he leaned over and kissed her. It was only for a few moments, but for these few moments they could still be happy in the blissful ignorance that bars were just something stupid that became something big out of drama.

That was the last moment the world was still normal.

Because after that, Dekka, Lana and Diana returned from the library, to find Jack and Brianna kissing. Diana simply raised her eyebrows, while Lana was slightly less subtle, staring with her mouth open. Dekka simply stared, no emotion visible on her face. She swallowed, regained her composure and said 'What?' after realising that both Lana and Diana had turned to stare at her. Brianna and Jack had jumped apart, Brianna looking arrogant as if she wanted to pick a fight, Jack looking redfaced and awkward.

'Well, I'm sure you can all have a nice gossip about this later, but right now we have more important things to do. I need to explain bars to Brianna and Jack, and also to you guys again because Taylor, naturally, didn't explain it properly. Then I'll measure all of you, because why the hell not, you know now anyway.'

The whole room was fixated on Diana as she began to explain everything.

'Bars are basically the strength of a power. It comes from bars on phone signals, like the stronger the signal the more bars there are. Same concept, just with powers. For example, Lana, you're a three bar, we know that. However, we don't actually know what your power is. The only reason we know that the bars measure powers is because certain people's powers have already developed. I can read how strong you are by touching your hand.'

Brianna took advantage of the break in speech. 'Hold up. We're meant to believe that some people have '_powers'_ and they can do some magic mojo stuff? I don't believe in stuff unless I have proof. You said some people already started developing powers. Well, I want to know who and I want to see it happen.'

Diana smiled. 'Smart logic. I have to say, I honestly wouldn't believe it either had it been the other way around. But yes, I do have proof, and we'll go now. Actually, just after I measure all of you. Except Lana. I know yours already.'

She turned to Dekka, who reached out her hand. She took it, and closed her eyes for a second, then proceeding to conclude that she was a three-bar. Then Diana turned to Brianna. Brianna looked sceptical, until she felt a sort of electric pulse. Diana opened her eyes, and said 'You're a three-bar aswell. My, my, you're all gonna be pretty powerful, I can see that.' She looked at Brianna again. 'Now, as for your proof.'

'What about Jack?' asked Brianna.

Diana smirked. 'Already tried. Nothing.'

They arrived outside Caine's room. Diana knocked twice. Caine opened the door, saw the collection of kids, and looked inquisitively at Diana.

'They know about the bars, Caine.' When he opened his mouth to say something, she replied 'Taylor' and he closed it again.

'Have you measured them?'

'Of course. But that's not why we're here. Brianna, and I'm assuming the others too, although they're not brave enough to say so, want proof that the powers exist. Would you do the honours?'

Caine sighed, turned to the desk in his room and put his hands out. His collection of homework began to float off the table. He dropped his hands and the homework dropped too. He turned to the door.

'Happy?' asked Diana. She got no response. They were too shocked to respond.


	17. FAYZ

It had been five weeks since Brianna came to Coates Academy. Now, in her sixth week, she had noticed something about Lana that seemed different. The other day, Lana had cut her finger on a piece of paper. Her finger had bled, for a few seconds. Then it stopped, and the cut was barely visible. Brianna had asked Lana about it, who then laughed it off as the cut being not very deep. But Lana also had got rid of the excema she had had on her arms and legs, in the space of a few days. Something weird was definitely going on.

Diana hadn't spoken to them since they had seen Caine's telekinesis powers. She avoided them, having Drake around with her to stop them talking to her. Everything else was the same as before.

One day, during Brianna's French lesson, she felt something strange. Like, a stomach ache. It went away after a few minutes, but Brianna knew something was strange. Then, it happened. The whiteboard marker that Madame Durand had been holding seemed to hover in the air for a second before hitting the floor. The class was silent. A moment of shared astonishment and verification that this was really happening. Then, there were some collective low murmurs of 'What?' and 'She's… gone.' They slowly filed out of their classrooms, to find other students doing the same.

'There are no adults?' Someone finally came to this conclusion. 'We're free!'

Brianna found Lana's eyes in the crowd. She raised her eyebrows, thinking that nothing is ever as good as it seems.


End file.
